Kitsune Luffy
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: ASL meets the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy is a kitsune. Fem Luffy
1. Meeting Luffy

**Ch. 1 Meeting Luffy**

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF HER YOU DAMN GEEZER!" Yelled a boy who wore an orange T-shirt and brown pants. He had wavy black hair, freckles and obsidian eyes.

The boy's name was Ace and sitting a few feet away was another boy, Sabo.

Sabo wore a black top hat with a blue ribbon and goggles, a blue coat over a black shirt and had blue pants that went to his knees. He also had on a black belt and sneakers. Sabo had short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Yelled an older man. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER NOW!"

The older man was Monkey D Garp, also known as Garp 'the Fist' and was considered a hero by many young men who wished to become marines. He was also Ace and Sabo's adopted grandfather.

Sabo sighed as the two continued to yell at each other. It was a little sad to see a grandfather arguing with a 10 year old over another child.

Sabo leaned over to the side to look at his new sister.

The little girl looked to be about three years younger than him with obsidian black hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a light blue dress (she didn't look to happy in it) with sandals. On top of her head was an old straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it.

She was staring at her grandfather with a mischievous glint in her big doe brown eyes. Her tails swished back and forth.

 _Wait tail?_

Sabo blinked, before he looked at the girl again. Sure enough the girl had a white furry tail poking out from the bottom of her dress.

The girl yipped when Garp suddenly, but gently, picked her up (who knew the man could be so gentle), causing her straw hat to fall off her head to reveal two white fox ears poking out of her black hair.

"PLUS…! Luffy's such a sweet little angel, aren't you my little princess?" Garp smiled and both boys swore that they saw flowers floating around the man's head. Though judging by the glare the little girl, Luffy, sent in her grandfather's direction, she did not like being called a princess. She jumped out of Garp's grasp and ran up the closest tree to sit on a low branch.

Luffy stuck her tongue out at Garp, before giving Ace and Sabo a small smile as she placed her hat back on her head, covering her ears.

Sabo had to admit that his new sister was cute, even cuter with the tail. But something told him to never say that out loud.

Maybe it was the evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Garp or it might've been due to the blue flame that appeared in her left hand.

Luffy caught sight of Sabo looking at her, Ace had gone back to arguing with Garp, and motioned for him to be quiet.

Sabo raised an eyebrow. _What is she up to?_

"Fine!" Ace said as he glared at Garp. "We'll take care of her old geezer."

Ace turned to walk away, only to find himself being crushed in hug.

"Now that's my boy!" Garp laughed as he dropped Ace to the ground.

Sabo watched as Luffy threw the blue fire towards Garp. His eyes went wide as his grandfather was suddenly dressed in a frilly pink gown, with princess makeup, princess shoes and a tiara on his head.

Sabo looked to see that Ace had a similar look on his face at the now 'Princess' Garp. Though it also looked like Ace was trying not to laugh.

Garp, completely oblivious to what his 'little angel' had done, turned to pluck her off the branch.

"Grandpa will be gone for a while so you'll be staying with these two okay?" Garp said as he gave her a gentle hug, before placing her on her feet. "They're going to be your new family, now have fun!"

"Okay!" Luffy said with a large grin on her face. "Bye Ji-chan!"

 _My cute little princess!_ Garp thought in pure happiness as he left.

Ace couldn't hold it back anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ace roared as he and Sabo rolled on the ground laughing their asses off.

"How *pant* did *pant* you do *pant* that?" Ace asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shanks called it an ili… illa… illuse…"

"Illusion?" Sabo asked.

Luffy smiled. "Yeah! An illusion!"

"How long until it wears off?" Ace asked.

"Right now." Luffy said as she leaned against the tree behind her.

"You okay?" Sabo asked in concern.

"Tired." Came her response.

She let out a yawn.

 _She's so cute!_ Ace and Sabo thought.

"My name is Sabo, and this is Ace."

Luffy gave them a huge tired smile and said. "Hi Sabo-nii, Ace-nii. My name's Monkey D Luffy and I'm a Kitsune!"


	2. Chance Meetings

**Ch. 2 Chance Meetings**

 **One Year Later**

The sky seemed to roar in rage as thunder and lightning lit up night sky.

Everyone on the island were in their homes, sleeping in their cozy beds.

Everything was silent aside from the thunderous booms of thunder in the distance, and the pounding rain.

Everything accept in a small tree house deep in the mountains, far away from Fuusha Village and the Gray Terminal, where two 11 year old boys were trying to calm down their distraught little sister.

Luffy whimpered when the next crash of thunder hit, she had her hands pressing down on her fox ears. She HATED thunder storms. Each crash of thunder was the equivalent of having two people screaming their heads off right next to your ears.

"Shh, Lu." Ace said gently as he rocked his 8 year old little sister in his arms, being mindful of her tail.

Sabo was trying to distract the young kitsune with stories.

The last thing the two brothers needed was for her to change into her two-tailed fox form (though it was questionable if the tree house would even burn in this downpour.

In the past year, Ace and Sabo had been working with Luffy on her kitsune powers. Especially, after they had come home after a successful hunt for food and treasure to find out that their sister had nearly burned down the house on accident (thankfully no one was injured and the damage was small).

Thanks to her brothers help Luffy now had better control with her illusions, which was very helpful for when she joined them on their daily trips to the Gray Terminal. They cracked up laughing at thought of the noble who had been convinced he was being chased by a group of 6ft demonized apples. However, this also meant that she'd gotten better at pranking her brothers (mostly Ace).

She had also gained another fox form aside from her normal white fox form. Her two-tailed form. Or as her brothers called it the Burning Fox (it was this form that nearly burned the house down).

Like her one-tailed form, her two-tailed form stood at about 4ft tall, but with red-orange fur instead white fur. Luffy had been pretty happy when she changed into this form, that is until she learned that she could set herself on fire, _literally_.

After about five months, one hysterical brother, and many quick dives into a nearby stream, Luffy could now change into this form _without_ setting herself on fire. Though it still happened on the occasion of when she got scared, startled or angry.

Which was why the two brothers where trying to keep her calm, though it became tedious with the next crash of thunder. Eventually, Ace and Sabo coaxed Luffy to change into her one-tailed form. Ace laid down with a small white fox between them and continued to say words of comfort until their little sister finally fell asleep.

 **Line break**

Just south (I have no clue on the direction) of Dawn Island came a huge ship that when one looked was the shape of a whale. Had anyone been on the docks, they would've seen the flag that showed a certain pirate mark. The mark that belonged to one of the strongest pirate crews on the seas.

The flag of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"There's an island just ahead, yoi!" Shouted Marco, the Whitebeard's 1st Division Commander.

"Is that Dawn Island?" Asked another crew member as he tried to see the island through the heavy rain.

"I believe so, yoi."

"So that's the island Red-Hair visited."

"Wait isn't Dawn Island being protected by Vice-Admiral Garp?"

"Garp the Fist?"

"Yes, I believe that his home town is Fuusha Village." Whitebeard said. "Though there's no telling if he's here or not. Either way I'd rather not deal with the marines. We'll drop anchor away from the village."

"Sure thing, Oyaji." Marco said before going to tell their navigator.

A few minutes later, the Moby Dick had gotten as close to the island as they could and dropped the anchor. Whitebeard ordered his crew to stay on the ship till morning, so a majority of the crew went below the deck to their cabins to get some sleep.

 **Line Break**

Luffy knew that she should've told her brothers where she was going, but she didn't want to wake them up. They had spent most of the night trying to get her to sleep and had looked very tired when she woke up. So she decided to let her big brothers sleep.

She also knew that if either of them found out that she was tailing two complete strangers they'd lose it. Both Ace and Sabo had become a bit more protective of her since Bluejam.

But the two men were interesting and she couldn't help but think that the pineapple headed man looked cool. The pineapple head's companion had the scent of a trickster, similar to herself.

Kitsune are well known tricksters especially young ones. Luffy loved pulling pranks with her kitsune powers. She used them on her grandfather when he visited (Dadan still had the photo of Garp looking like a prima ballerina), her big brother Ace (he's still afraid of a clowned gnome Garp), and on some of the nobles in Goa.

Originally, she had wanted to practice with her two-tailed form, but then she had caught the strangers scent and that idea went out the window. The pineapple headed man smelled like fire and rebirth (she was slightly disappointed when he didn't smell like a pineapple), while the other man smelled like food.

She darted underneath a large bush when the man with the brown hair turned around. She giggled when he couldn't fine her. This was fun! She watched as he huffed and turned to catch up with pineapple head.

 **Line Break**

"Will you stop that, yoi?" Marco asked when Thatch caught up to him.

"Oh, come on, Marco!" He said as he glanced behind him. "You can't tell me you don't feel like we're being watched!"

Marco sighed, but couldn't deny his friend's statement. It did feel like something was watching them. He had tried to look with observation haki, but couldn't sense anything asides from the occasional emotions.

Curiosity. Wonder. Amusement.

The last one was when Thatch had spun around in hopes of catching or at least get a glimpse of their follower.

The two men caught the sound of someone giggling.

"Shishishi!"

"Seems like our mysterious follower is playing with you, yoi." Marco said with an amused grin.

Thatch looked at his friend, only to stop when he found himself staring at a giant pineapple.

"GYAH!"

Marco jumped when Thatch backed away from him in shock.

"What's wrong, yoi?"

"GIANT TALKING PINEAPPLE!"

Marco felt his left eye twitch, then he caught sight of his reflection in the stream from his left. He stared dumbfounded at the sight of a giant pineapple staring right back at him.

 _What the hell?_

Then the image seemed to shatter, leaving both Marco and Thatch gapping as Marco returned to his normal appearance.

"W-What just happened?" Thatch asked.

It was then they heard the sound of someone laughing.

They looked at each other, before moving over to a rather large bush where they could hear the laughter from.

They both peeked over to see a little girl no more than 8 years old laughing her head off. The little girl had black hair and wore a red sweater and blue shorts with sandals. On the girl's head sat an old straw hat that looked strangely familiar to Marco.

 **Line Break**

Luffy couldn't stop laughing at the reactions of the two men gave to her illusion. They were so funny!

Her fox ears twitched underneath her hat as the sound of footsteps reached them, she stopped laughing to look around, but couldn't see anyone.

Then she caught the scent of fire and rebirth, along with the scent of food and tricks. She looked up and instantly froze, there looking over the large bush she had hidden behind were the two men that she had been following.

The two men that she had just used her illusions on.

She yipped in surprise and scrambled back, only to hit the tree behind her, causing her hat to fall off. Her hands flew up to head to cover her ears, but it was too late. Their eyes widened at the sight of her fox ears.

She stared at the men in fear, her fear caused her fox tail to pop out. Her brothers had told her to never let strangers see her fox ears or tail. They had said that she would get hurt or taken away from them should she ever do so. She really hadn't understood their worry that is until Bluejam had attempted to sell her to Sabo's father.

After that she had learned to hide her fox tail, but wasn't able to hide her ears.

"Whoa, easy there." Said the brown haired man, as he and the pineapple head held up their hands to show that they meant no harm.

She jumped to her feet and growled. She quickly took up a fighting stance that Ace and Sabo had taught her. She would've changed into her fox form, maybe into her two-tailed form. But her brothers had told her to only use her Fire Fox form if she had no other choice.

"We're not going to hurt you, yoi." Said Pineapple head.

She looked at the two men, they didn't seem bad nor did she smell a lie.

Both men blinked when the little girl gave them a rather big smile.

"I'm Luffy!" She said. "And I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates!"

Thatch couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you now?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep!"

"Well then, I'm Thatch."

"Hey mister, are you and Mr. Pineapple pirates?"

"My name is Marco." Said the fuming Phoenix as Thatch started laughing.

"But your head is like a pineapple." She said innocently, but Marco could see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Thatch was now rolling on the ground, laughing at the angry expression on Marco's face.

"Do your parents know you're out here, yoi?" Marco asked, changing the subject so he didn't hurt the laughing fourth commander.

Silence fell over the three as Luffy found a sudden interest in her tail.

"You don't have any, do you yoi?"

"No." She said, before she grinned. "But I do have two big brothers."

"Is that so?" Asked Thatch.

Her tail swished around as she gave them a big toothy grin.

"Yep!"

"Well then, where are these brothers of yours?"

Luffy's fox ears twitched to the left when she hear the sound of her brothers calling her.

She looked up at Marco and Thatch.

"Sorry Thatch, Pineapple head." She said as she placed her hat back on her head. "I gotta go! Bye!"

With that she was gone.

 **Line Break**

"Where ***** **huff*** the HELL ***pant*** is she!?" Panted a panicked Ace as he and Sabo ran through the woods trying to locate their little sister.

It had been two hours since they had woken up to find that their little sister wasn't in the tree house. Normally, that wasn't a problem as she'd either go an prank the bandits or go visit Makino.

However, the two had found that neither Dadan or Makino had seen the young kitsune.

They began to panic when a fisherman reported seeing a pirate ship near the cliffs.

They both knew that their sister loved pirates and had heard her countless times say that she was going to be the Queen of Pirates. If Luffy learned that there were pirates on or even near the island... And that's what had both brothers panicking. Not every pirate was like Red-Haired Shanks, the incident with Bluejam proved that. So both boys had gone to see what pirate crew was near the cliffs, and nearly had heart attacks when they saw that the crew was one of the Yonko. But it wasn't Shanks, no this crew belonged to Edward Newgate or better known as Whitebeard.

A sudden noise to their left, caused both boys to stiffen and grip their poles. That noise was followed by a short bark and both Ace and Sabo whirled around to see Luffy emerging from the underbrush in her one tailed form.

 _[Ace-nii! Sabo-nii!]_ Luffy said happily in their minds, before she shifted into her human form.

Ace and Sabo sagged in relief when they saw that their baby sister was unharmed. Relief that quickly turned into anger.

Luffy's smile faded when she smelled her brothers' anger. From underneath her hat her fox ears lay flat against her head, while her tail popped out and was swishing back and forth nervously.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Ace shouted, momentarily forgetting about his sister's sensitive hearing. "WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"

Luffy flinched at Ace's voice and took an instinctual step backward, as she did so her white tail started to take a reddish tint to it.

Sabo, upon seeing her flinch and the reddish tint to her tail, calmed down immediately. Luffy relaxed ever so slightly when Sabo's anger vanished.

"Ace calm down." Sabo said in an even tone, his eyes never leaving Luffy. If Ace didn't calm down, Luffy would shift into her two tailed form.

Unfortunately, instead of calming down, Ace's anger grew.

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!?" Ace demanded, the reddish tint grew darker and spread farther.

"Ace."

"SHE'S NO IN THE HOUSE WHEN WE WAKE UP, NOR IS SHE WITH DADAN OR MAKINO!"

"Ace!"

"SHE COULD'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THOSE PIRATES FOR ALL WE KNEW, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CA-"

Ace didn't get to say any more as Sabo grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Luffy, just as she erupted into a ball of flame. Both boys had to step back due to the flames and heat. When the flames died down, there stood a two-tailed red fox. Luffy's fire red fur sparked and crackled as the flames danced across her fur. Her two long tails were swishing back and forth, sending a few embers flying (thankfully they were too small to set anything on fire), while her ears lay flat against her head. Her eyes, which were now a golden brown, looked at them in guilt as fiery tears fell from them.

Before either brother could react, Luffy turned and darted into the forest.

"Shit!" The brothers said in unison as they ran after her.

Unfortunately, Luffy had disappeared.


End file.
